There are many advantages to transmitting light energy via optical fiber waveguides and the use thereof is diverse. Single or multiple fiber waveguides may be used simply for transmitting light to a remote location. Complex communication systems may transmit multiple specific optical signals. These devices often require the coupling of fibers in end-to-end relationship. The coupling is a source of light loss with axial misalignment representing a particularly serious problem. Other factors causing signal loss are angular misalignment of fibers, longitudinal separation of fiber ends and reflection or refraction at the fiber ends.
When placing optical fibers in end-to-end relationship in order to minimize light loss, it is desirable to have a rugged splice that can be simply and reliably used in field installations. The junctioned fibers should be protected from environmental factors and be securely held in place.
The following patents relate to various fiber optic connectors: U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,064 to Clark et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,779 to McCartney, U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,783 to Tardy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,781 to Beauhaire, U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,129 to Wellington et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,299 to Wellington et al.
In addition, once two or more optical fibers have been successfully joined by virtue of an appropriate splice, it remains necessary to enclose the splice in a suitable housing in order to, inter alia, provide the splice with a degree of protection from the surrounding environment. To that end, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 396,522, by the same inventor as this application, filed July 8, 1982, discloses a splice housing assembly suitable for the enclosure of a splice such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,674 to Griffin et al.
In particular, the splice housing assembly disclosed therein includes an elongated, generally canoe-shaped housing including a complementary cover. The cover is adapted to be secured to the housing via the operation of a plurality of pendant prong members. The housing exhibits a centrally-positioned trough for the placement and retention of the fiber optic ferrule splice. Positioned at ends of the housing are a pair of upwardly extending flange members through which jacketed fiber optic cables may be dressed and afforded strain relief. The housing also exhibits a pair of rectangular channels disposed on opposite sides of the centrally-positioned trough, intermediate the trough and respective ends of the housing. The channels accommodate respective slideable members which serve to effect efficient optical coupling of fibers inserted at opposite ends of the housing in the direction of the ferrule splice. In order to effect coupling of a pair of optical fibers, an individual fiber is routed through the flange members at opposite ends of the housing and through an axially-aligned passageway in an associated slidable member.
The slideable member includes a camming mechanism that allows insertion of the glass fiber when the camming member is in the open position. Once the fiber has been successfully inserted, the camming mechanism is actuated so as to fixedly position the fiber with reference to the slideable member. At this point the jacket of the fiber may be removed, thereby exposing an appropriate length of fiber core. The slideable members are then urged toward the splice and the fibers permitted to penetrate the splice so as to tend toward abutment, thereby bringing about the desired optical coupling between fibers.
Upon completion of a splicing operation as outlined above via the heretofore described splice housing assembly, it is regularly desired to further protect and ruggedize fiber-splice-housing assemblies. Furthermore, it may be expected that an optical fiber cable comprise a plurality of individual glass fibers and that pairs of fibers from opposite cables need be mated via individual splice-housing apparatus. Accordingly, the subject invention is directed to a splice casing assembly for one or more splice housing assemblies.